Kryptonians
Kryptonians are an endangered alien humanoid race species of being were natives that originates on the now-destroyed planet Krypton. Description Anatomy and Design Kryptonians are basically humans in their structure and appearance. But their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than Earth based humans do. Gallery Characteristics and Culture The Kryptonians are a highly technologically advanced people. Their technology seems to be based on self-grown crystals which made up the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. The Fortress of Solitude is a recreation of Krypton's surface, and also serves as a storehouse for all the knowledge obtained by the Kryptonian race from the 28 known galaxies. Each Kryptonian family, or what is called a "House," is represented by a crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by an "S"-like shape. Coincidently, Superman wears this same symbol on his costume that serves for dual meanings: his Kryptonian heritage and the "S" for Superman. Relations with other Lifeforms Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses * Vulnerabilities to Magic: The Kryptonians biomatrix are their most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes them vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Kryptonians vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. They can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Kryptonian and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * Vulnerability to Chi: Lex Luthor and the Question argued that, because of Kryptonians solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on them. Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Kryptonian and become fatal, and he attempted to exploit this weakness with the Science Spire, which tapped into the energies. * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is the Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to him. Kryptonite from other realities do not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. * Power Limitation Lead: Kryptonian cannot see through lead with his vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependancy: Their abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing their energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kryptonian to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * Psionics Known Kryptonians * Superman * Supergirl * Krypto * House of El History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Races Category:Kryptonians